Renna Bioposi
Renna Bioposi is the son of Johan Bioposi and the Sub-Alpha of the Bioposi Pride. He is also the mate of Lily Bioposi and the father of Madison Bioposi. History Renna was born over three hundred years ago as the first cub of Johan and Nina, and also the first lion born into the Onoha Pride. Renna was his father’s constant companion, considering that both of them were lions and made to live for extended periods of time. Most lions will succumb to injury or disease by the time they reach a hundred, but Renna was very closely watched by his father, and trained his entire life as if he was still a child. He was taught to always be modest, because everyone is worth hearing. When his mother died – when he was around fifty years of age, but still appearing to be a young man of twenty – he and his father left the Onoha Pride and his home continent in search of some piece of life they’d been missing. They traveled this way for over two centuries, only seeking solace in each other and learning many things from many, many places. He won’t often talk about his travels, saying that it was a ‘hard time for my father, and a hard time for myself. I admit that I carried him from Death’s shoulders; but where did I take him?’ Back to Africa, actually. Renna and his father traveled back to Africa to find something they’d been missing, and that’s when Johan met Joan. She was American, and Renna hated it, but he somehow grew to appreciate her rude ways, and her vulgar sense of humor. It was refreshing not to bow and speak formally. When Walker was born, Renna adored the boy and often spent long days caring for him, recalling that Walker, as an infant, a toddler, and a young child, found the best sleeping spot in the very center of his chest, where their hearts could hear each other. Renna grew very fond of Walker over the six years they spent together, and he continued to visit him as the boy grew older. He was the one that encouraged Walker to start his own pride after Joan’s death, pointing out that he was a ‘blood-line alpha.’ The two remained close, as Renna was Walker’s first phone call during hard times. Renna grew to know the Pride by name, each and every one of them, and when Walker brought them for the occasional visit, he took the time to meet them and know them. During his years apart from Walker, and his years sometimes distant from his father, Renna spent the long hours of the day reading, and the long hours of the night stargazing. His life toiled away into these moments of appreciation. He taught himself several languages and studied cultures across the globe. He would leave for months on trips to foreign islands and townships, sometimes going places simply because he was interested, and other times following the tragedies and doing all he could to help out. He divided his inter-years between these activities until the formation of the Rebel Pride nearly two years before the start of the book, where he fell in love with Lily and finally settled down. Physical Appearance Human There are so many ways to define beauty, but so few ways to really describe it – to put into words what occurs to you as a phenomenon. Renna is one of those truly beautiful people. His face is structured much like that of his father, though he sports a heavier brow and smoldering, deep-set amber eyes. He has prominent lips - but not enough to be unattractive - smooth cheeks, and a strong chin. His nose is widened like his father’s, but smooth and beautiful like his mother’s. He’s African, but he inherited the lighter skin tone of his mother, who was from a far different time than he currently lives in. His skin is brown, but reminiscent of honey or sap – something that’s rare in his bloodline. Lion The first thing anyone will notice about Renna’s lion form is that he’s small for a lion of over three hundred years. What he lacks in stature, he makes up for in fighting prowess. He has a particularly blonde mane, which frames his face and makes his dark brown fur stand out. His underbelly is also very dark, making it harder to spot him at night save his reflective amber eyes. Personality Renna is old only in his body, he says, though others often point out that he has the appearance of a twenty-year-old. Renna’s point was that he still has much learning to do. He’s over three hundred years old, and he doesn’t take a second of it for granted since he Bonded to Lily. Now, his life revolves around a fixed point, which is the winning of the war. Though he has many years under his belt, Renna does not boast or pretend to know more than others; he listens and understands the world around him, never judging or making snap-judgments. Most know him as a calm, understanding family-man. But there is another side of Renna, his ghost side. He can be angry, brutal, and cold when it comes to others, letting his temper spiral out of control – never without good reason, mind you. Renna admires humanity, but he doesn’t tolerate its flaws. You either respect him, or you get the hell out of his house. Relationships With Parents Renna is Johan's life-companion, and he loves his father very much, but they occasionally spark arguments. Most of the time, they respect each others opinions. Renna also loved his mother very much, and he was devastated when she died. It's something that still haunts him. He's pulled his father out of several deep slums since then; they traveled everywhere together, so, if nothing else, they are very familiar with each other. With Bonded Mate Renna loves Lily, and he goes as soft as a puppy-dog around her, something he and his father share when it comes to Bonding. He's not afraid to let himself appear weak when his mate needs something, but he can come off as cold and uncaring at times. Their relationship is not on-the-surface - it's a deeper connection. With Children He adores his daughter Madison, and he would definitely sacrifice himself for the girl. He's not naturally nurturing, but he tries his best with his daughter, going off of his experience with Walker. With Siblings Renna cares not for most of Johan's other children - he treats them as he would any other pride mate. The only one he cares for is Walker, who he spent six years nurturing. He and Walker have a special bond of friendship that surpasses stubbornness, allowing them to truly listen to the other. It's a friendship he enjoys. With Other Pride Members Renna demands respect from his pride mates, and his position as Sub-Alpha is well-earned, so no one doubts him. Most pride members treat him with the utmost respect and sincerity.